


Souvenir

by Eurus91



Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Medical procedures not accurate (maybe), date, hurt!Dick, hurt-comfort, worried batman, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Wally and Dick are together, but Batman / Bruce is against their relationship. He fears that it may cloud Robin's judgment and endanger the team and himself.Despite the ban, the two decide to make an appointment, but things are not going as planned.The story takes part in the 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594234
Kudos: 20





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

When Batman reached the robbery site, he never imagined he would face such a situation.  
He leapt from a roof, landing a few meters from a kneeling figure.  
It didn't take him long to recognize Wally's orange mop. He was kneeling and holding something in his arms.  
"Wallace West. What is going on?"  
"Dick. He's hurt. ”He whispered. The voice was shaking. It seemed on the verge of a hysterical crisis.  
"What are you saying?" Batman covered the distance with two strides. Looking into the situation.  
"And ... hey" whispered the smallest weakly, seeing the dark figure looming over him. Dick was pale, his forehead beaded with sweat, his shortness of breath and a red spot on his abdomen was widening visibly.  
"We'll postpone the explanations later, Wallace." To Robin's clouded mind this phrase sounded like a threat.  
«... has you» A gasp. "Just threatened." Robin pointed out.  
After the initial numbness, the pain was becoming a constant. He could feel his stomach burning. It was a pain he had never experienced before and he could be said to be an expert in injuries.  
"The same is true of you. Let me check."  
"If I survive ..." Dick pointed out.  
"There is no exit hole." Batman ruled as he examined the body of Dick who was now shaken by light chills.  
"Is that a good sign?" Said Kid Flash hopefully.  
"No. It is not. Wallace put pressure on the wound with this… ”She handed him gauze pulled from the belt that bats used to wear.  
«I'm sorry ... I'm sorry. You were ... you were right and I'm sorry ... "  
"Save your strength, we'll think about the apology later." Dick insisted. "Do not ... time. Let's talk about it now. "  
"Don't talk." He nodded but his breathing slowed, he was slowly sliding into unconsciousness. The man noticed it.  
"Robin." He took his face in his hands.  
"Watch me. Stay awake. You can do it?"  
Dick slowly opened his eyes, with difficulty.  
"I'm ... I'm trying."  
He complained.  
"You idiot breed had to let the bullet hit me. I heal quickly. You risk dying. "  
"Thanks for ... thanks for pointing it out."  
Dick barely raised a hand to attract the man's attention.  
"Me. My head is spinning. ”He wasn't complaining, it was rather a way of letting Batman know about his condition.  
"I know. Hold on, the ambulance is on its way. "  
"W-what?" Panic took hold of him. "I do not want to. No hospital. "  
"I don't think it's appropriate to discuss it."

The arrival of paramedics, heralded by sirens and flashing blue lights, threw Wally into absolute panic.  
"What do we have here?" Asked a young-looking paramedic.  
"Gunshot wound, no exit hole. He was conscious until a few seconds ago. "Batman said seriously, before disappearing into the darkness.  
He had to change. At that moment Dick needed Bruce Wayne and not Batman.  
The paramedic nodded, inviting Wally gently to walk away.

He felt so helpless, he could not help but watch Dick being loaded onto a stretcher, looked at his blood-soaked hands and a shiver shook him. If Dick didn't ... shook his head, he didn't have to think about such a thing.  
The sounds reached him muffled, just as the sight was blurred by tears. Beautiful hero he was.  
"Boy? Boy?"  
Another paramedic drew the sprinter's attention.  
"Do you know your blood type?"  
"A +" He replied softly.  
“Soon, he's losing too much blood. Let's get going. "  
A paramedic attached a drip to Dick's arm, while another placed an oxygen mask on his face. Did he seem even paler or was it Wally's impression?  
He shivered.  
"It's a physiological solution, to prevent it from going into shock."  
The paramedic seems to be answering a silent question from Wally.  
"Blood pressure falling. It does not respond to treatment. Call the hospital and warn to prepare all the A + blood supplies they have, we will be at Gotham General in less than ten minutes. "

Bruce Wayne arrived shortly after the ambulance, just long enough to see him disappear in the operating room.

When Dick opened his eyes again, it was evening again. The pain was gone and he felt a pleasant sensation of numbness.  
He had to thank morphine probably.  
The room was in a slight penumbra.  
He started to speak, but he felt his mouth kneaded as well as a tasty one. A mixture of rust and berry gummy candies. He ruled to himself.  
He barely moved, with the intention of making himself more comfortable, but he immediately realized that he had no strength. He snorted annoyed.  
"Welcome back to us."  
A familiar voice.  
"Br-Bruce»  
"Don't try." The other moved a few tufts from his forehead.  
The other nodded weakly. "Wally?"  
He asked suddenly. "I didn't kill him if that's what you want to know ..."  
Dick looked at him perplexed, too tired to play the game. Bruce pointed to a bundle on the sofa, which was sleeping. "There was no way to send him home."  
Dick just smiled and riclosed his eyes, those five minutes awake seemed to have dried up those few energies he had.  
"Sleep Dick"

Dick was better the next morning, as much as a boy who got a bullet could be better.  
"How angry are you?"  
Dick asked as Bruce helped him get comfortable.  
"Enough to put you in punishment until your twenties."  
Dick laughed, a laugh that caused him an excruciating pang. Bruce had to notice.  
"Everything good?"  
The boy nodded. "I feel little aster. I suspect my apologies won't be enough ... "  
"I would say no. All technology is confiscated, no League friends, except for official missions. No Wally and you'll clean the Batcave, costumes and gadgets, for a month. "  
The other sulked.  
"I'm glad you're okay anyway."  
Dick smiled, it was the closest thing to a I love you that he ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ♥️🖤🦇


End file.
